Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle front section air intake structure.
Related Art
JP-A No. 2003-72396 describes a vehicle front section air intake structure.
Specifically, the vehicle front section air intake structure includes an engine air intake duct disposed at the vehicle upper side of a radiator inside an engine room, and a radiator grille disposed at the vehicle front of the engine air intake duct. An air intake port of the engine air intake duct is disposed facing toward a radiator grille side at a position offset from the vehicle width direction center toward the left. Only a portion of the radiator grille facing to the air intake port of the engine air intake duct is closed off. Namely, airflow passes through locations other than the closed off location of the radiator grille, and enters the engine room. Thus airflow that has passed through the radiator grille enters the air intake port after changing direction toward the air intake port that is offset from the vehicle width direction center toward the left side, without directly entering the air intake port. Foreign matter such as water droplets that are mixed in the airflow is separated therefrom when the direction of the air us changed.
However, in the configuration described in JP-A No. 2003-72396, since the airflow that has passed through the radiator grille changes direction to enter the air intake port, there is a possibility that foreign matter would enter the air intake port together with the airflow, depending on the weight of the foreign matter mixed in the airflow. There is accordingly room for improvement in the above disclosure regarding this point.